Fuera de control
by CoNnY-B
Summary: La solución a un pequeño malentendido. Último cap: La razón eres tú. D
1. Fuera de control

**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000**

**Hola! Este es un fic Draco-Ginny basado en la canción _Out of Control_ de _Hoobastank_. **

**IMPORTANTE: Para leer este fic en su formato original vayan a mi profile y sigan el link de este mismo fic que allí se encuentra.**

**Fuera de control**

"Basta, maldito inútil. Ya me aburrí de tus estúpidas mentiras. ¿Qué puedo hacer en una situación así?. ¡En la vida he tenido que luchar contra esto! Pero a mi se me tenía que ocurrir enamorarme de alguien como tú."

Ginny bajaba la escalera de mármol con los brazos pegados al cuerpo y los puños apretados hacia el Gran Comedor. 

"No puedo creer que haya caído en una mentira tuya una vez más. Me dijiste que ibas a estar allí, me dijiste: "a las 7, en el mismo lugar de siempre". Pero nunca te apareciste. Estuve una hora¡una hora! Esperando... y no pasó nada. Y que te conste, no es la primera vez que me haces esto."

"Draco Malfoy, maldito el día en que me fijé en ti. ¿Cómo salir ahora de esto¿Cómo poder decirte todo el daño que me haces mirándote a los ojos y sin derretirme por ti?"

Había llegado. Tomo aire profundamente; estaba completamente roja de ira. Caminó a paso firme hasta la entrada al Gran Comedor, la atravesó y allí lo vio: sentado en la mesa de los Slytherin riendo con sus amigos.

"Qué cruel... ¿Así juegas conmigo?. ¿Por esto me dejaste botada?. ¿Debiera yo seguir aguantándote?"

Se dirigió hacia él, sin mirar a los demás. Se paró tras suyo y cruzó los brazos.

-Draco.

Nadie escuchó, sólo unos cuantos que estaban del otro lado de la mesa notaron su presencia.

-¡Draco!

Se dio vuelta, y los "amigos" a su lado también. Draco se puso de pie torpemente. A pesar de quedar varias centímetros por arriba de ella, Ginny se sentía mucho más alta.

"Es ahora, Ginny. Tú puedes..."

-No llegaste...

-¡Uh...! -dijeron a coro los otros.

Draco estaba serio.

-¿Podemos ir a hablar de esto a otro lado, en otro momento? -le susurró con un tono frío que sólo ella escuchara.

-¿Por qué?. ¿Acaso te da vergüenza darme una explicación aquí delante de todos?

Todos rieron.

"No te dejes intimidar, Ginny."

Draco la tomó fuertemente del brazo y se la llevó ahí.

-¡Suelta Draco, me duele!

Pero él le hizo caso omiso a sus intentos de liberarse.

"¿Este es el precio que debo pagar por estar contigo?"

Él la arrastró hasta un cuarto del primero piso donde abrió la puerta, la hizo entrar delante suyo y luego pasó, para cerrar la puerta por dentro con magia.

-¿Qué pretendes?

-¿Qué pretendes tú?. ¿No te parece poco dejarme plantada ya por quinta vez en el mes?

-Yo te advertí que esto no iba a ser fácil...

-Nunca hiciste eso -Ginny se cruzó de brazos.

"Siempre sales con lo mismo."

-Claro que sí... y no voy a discutir eso contigo.

-Pensé que te gustaba estar conmigo, por eso me pediste ser tu novia¿o no?

-Ese es otro asunto, tu comprenderás que necesito mi espacio...

-Yo creo que espacio es lo que más te sobra...

"Sólo lo haces para no tener que disculparte, porque no puedes disculparte, porque no sabes pedir perdón; nadie te lo ha enseñado."

-¿Acaso se te olvidó, o no tenías ganas de verme?

-No se me olvidó.

-Entonces es lo otro.

-No es precisamente eso...

-No sé... cómo... te aguanto... -musitó cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

-¿De verdad quieres que esto se acabe? -dijo él, cambiando de tono a uno muy meloso, poniendo su mano sobre la mejilla de Ginny y acercándosele.

-Draco...

"¿Por qué me haces esto a mi?"

Ambos sentimientos luchaban en su interior: el amor y el odio.

Draco se acercó aún más a ella, y le rozó los labios.

"¿Tan difícil es intentar escapar de ti?"

Pero en el momento en que Draco volvía a hacer eso, ella lo empujó hacia atrás y se dio media vuelta.

-No.

-¿No¿No qué? -dijo intentado darla vuelta.

-No quiero.

-No quieres...

-No quiero volver a caer en tu juego.

-¿Qué juego? Vaya, Ginny, no seas imbé...

-Un imbécil serás tú -lo interrumpió-. No te basta con hacerme sufrir siempre que puedas... ¿verdad?

Draco se puso frente a ella.

"Pero ahora me vas a tener que escuchar."

-Pensé que esto iba a funcionar¡de verdad lo quería! Pero tú no estas haciendo ningún esfuerzo, simplemente soy yo quién tiene que...

-¿Qué te dice que esto no está funcionando?. ¿Te he tratado mal, te he engañado?

-¡Pero me has mentido, Draco!. ¡No entiendes que me haces mal!

Draco suspiró.

-¿Y ahora recién lo vienes a decir?. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste desde el principio?

-Porque recién ahora me di cuenta que estaba cometiendo un error. No mereces tener a alguien como yo.

El rubio abrió la boca, desconcertado.

-¿Me estás cortando?

-Llámalo como quieras. Necesitamos un tiempo... uno muy grande. Es hora que sepas bien lo que quieres de mí.

Y Ginny se marchó de allí, se le había caído el mundo, pero aún así no iba a volver atrás. Si Draco la quería de verdad, la iba a buscar y se lo iba a demostrar, porque si no iba a decírselo, al menos debía ganársela otra vez.

"Y no creas que se te voy a ser tan fácil."

**Fin del la canción**

**Espero que les haya gustado el fic. Si me quieren dejar review, repito, vayan al link de mi profile donde se encuentra este fic original y me dejan en esa página, vale? Los quiero :)**


	2. ¿Qué nos sucedió?

**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000**

**La canción esta vez fue _What Happened to Us?_ , track dos de _The Reason_ xD A la vez, es el capítulo 2 de 4.**

**IMPORTANTE: Para leer este fic en su formato original vayan a mi profile y sigan el link de este mismo fic que allí se encuentra.**

**Fuera de control 2  
"¿Qué nos sucedió?"**

"¿Eso querías?. ¿O sea que realmente nunca me quisiste de verdad? No lo entiendo... ¿Qué nos pasó, Ginny?"

Draco se había quedado en el mismo lugar donde Ginny lo había dejado. Luego se dio media vuelta, bajó la cabeza y caminó hacia la entrada a las mazmorras; no volvería al Gran Comedor.

"Nunca funciona, siempre es igual... Pero esta es la primera vez que me duele tanto... ¿Por qué?"

"Te quería... sí, te quiero, demasiado... pero nunca seré capaz de admitir eso delante de tus ojos."

Saltó la escalinata de una sola vez, y caminó con las manos en los bolsillos por un largo pasillo, que no parecía tener fin. La vista, la tenía perdida en alguna parte.

"¿Fue mi error? De ser así, lamento ser... tan... idiota como para no haberme dado cuenta... Pero no puedo hacerlo... no entiendes... No, es imposible. Nunca vas a entenderme."

Suspiró y se detuvo. Miró a su alrededor y se sobresaltó.

"¿Qué lugar es este?"

No había puertas por ningún lado, sólo antorchas cada tres metros en las paredes con silenciosas llamas azules. Miró hacia atrás, pero sólo se veía una profunda oscuridad.

"Definitivamente no había estado nunca antes aquí..."

Algo le decía que debía seguir avanzando. ¿Una corazonada? Nunca había sentido eso. Pero así lo hizo. Y a medida que marchaba, los pensamientos anteriores recuperaban posición.

"Ginny... Costó demasiado que todos entendieran lo que estaba pasando. Claro, para sus amigos, lo único que querían era verme muerto lo antes posible... Y para mis amigos y compañeros era una aventura más, con otra perra más, que claro, dejaría botada a los días... Cuánto se equivocaron..."

"Fue perfecto... los meses pasaban y seguíamos juntos a pesar de todo. Su sola presencia me hacía tan feliz... pero ¿ahora?"

"¿Debiera ir... y pedirte perdón? Espera... ese no soy yo. Pero ahora viéndolo bien¿acaso fui yo todo este tiempo... ¿O me trasformaste? Es imposible... porque si no, por supuesto que no te hubiera dejado ir... y obviamente te hubiera dicho... todo lo que significas... para mí."

Tomó aire y volvió a notar donde estaba. Seguía en el mismo pasillo, claro, porque no recordaba haber doblado ni haber pasado una puerta, pero este lugar era algo diferente. Mucho más oscuro y silencioso, tanto, que podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

Siguió caminando.

"Ojalá lo pudiera comprender... ¡pero es tan difícil!. ¿Qué le hice, fue sólo por ser yo?. ¿Estoy mal?. ¿Aún hay algo que me falta aprender?"

Las luces ya casi desaparecían por completo, pero aún iluminaban lo suficiente como para ver que había llegado a una escalera. Subió lentamente mirando siempre hacia arriba. Unos metros más allá, podía ver una pequeña línea de luz que venía de un lugar donde se bloqueaba el camino. Llegó hasta allí y sacó la varita.

-Reducio!

Al parecer era una roca, porque al contacto con el haz de luz de la varita desapareció, dejando paso a algún sector del jardín de Hogwarts. Salió por él, entrecerrando los ojos, y se vio en un lugar cerca de los Invernaderos. No estaba tan lejos después de todo, y había encontrado un nuevo pasadizo.

"Bien, al menos pude sacar algo bueno de esto"

Emprendió marcha hacia el castillo, pero de pronto se detuvo. Allí, no muy lejos, distinguió una silueta de cabello largo y rojizo, que se dirigía al lago.

Corrió para quedar más cerca y se fue ocultando tras los árboles, a la vez que ella seguía caminando hacia el lago.

"Espero que ahora estés dispuesta aclarar mejor las cosas."

**Fin de la canción**

**Espero que les haya gustado el fic. Si me quieren dejar review, repito, vayan al link de mi profile donde se encuentra este fic original y me dejan en esa página, vale? Los quiero :)**


	3. ¿Por qué escapas?

**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000**

**Track 3 de _Hoobastank, Running Away_.**

**IMPORTANTE: Para leer este fic en su formato original vayan a mi profile y sigan el link de este mismo fic que allí se encuentra.**

**Fuera de control 3  
"¿Por qué escapas?"**  


Se sentó a la orilla y lanzó sus zapatos lejos, se quitó las medias y las hizo una bolita que dejó junto a sí. Se volvió a parar, y caminó hasta meter sus pies al agua, y que ésta le llegara a la altura de la mitad de los muslos.

"Es injusto, es completamente injusto... yo lo doy todo, pero tú... no das nada..."

Desamarró el elástico que sujetaba su pelo en una colita. El agua estaba fría, pero no le molestaba, al contrario, era una sensación extraña y reconfortante.

"Es estúpido. No tendría porqué darte una nueva oportunidad... Pero no puedo evitarlo¡no puedo evitarte! Es tan simple decirlo... y tan difícil hacerlo..."

Miró el agua. Más allá de su reflejo, podía ver pequeñas cosas que iban rápidamente de un lado a otro.

"Merezco una explicación, y una buena. Aunque ni sé qué sería una buena, porque... ¿cómo se explica el ser tan... así? Si ya sé que lo criaron de manera diferente... pero es humano también y, yo sé que tiene sentimientos."

Claro que ella no sabía que varios metros más atrás Draco la observaba.

"Sé que te duele. Entiendo que te costó demasiado esto. Eres una chica sensible, dulce, demasiado extraño sería que eso haya cambiado de un día para otro, y yo no me diese cuenta. ¿Qué hice¿Por qué no me lo explicas mejor en vez de huir de mí de esa manera?"

Salió de su escondite y caminó hacia donde ella estaba. Total, ella miraba hacia delante, no lo vería.

"¡Daría mi vida por tratar de entenderte! Me siento tan mal... ¡tan tonta! Pero así soy... Ni siquiera sé si me fui a enamorar de la persona equivocada..."

Luego miró hacia el cielo.

"Lo mismo me cuestioné al principio, pero si llegamos a algo fue porque supe superar esa interrogante, que ahora de nuevo viene a mí... No sé cómo decirte las cosas, si siento que a veces ni siquiera me escuchas... No sé si lo harás a propósito, sólo para molestarme, o realmente eres así... Lamento no haberte conocido mucho mejor... Pensé que conocerte un poco más de lo que te conocía el resto sería más que suficiente... pero otra vez estaba cometiendo un error."

Draco estaba parado a orillas del lago, junto al lugar donde Ginny había dejado sus calcetas y zapatos. Los miró y luego vio hacia donde estaba la pelirroja. Caminó hasta que el agua casi chocaba con sus zapatos.

-¡Ginny!

Ella apretó los ojos.

"No puede ser..."

-¡Ginny, por favor!

Ginny suspiró y miró el cielo despejado.

"¿Qué quiere? Quizás me viene a pedir disculpas... pero es imposible, él no haría eso."

Finalmente y al tercer llamado de Draco, ella se volteó y caminó hacia donde estaba, respirando profundamente. Al llegar, él le tomó una mano pero ella se soltó de inmediato.

-Ginny, necesito que aclaremos las cosas.

-No hay nada que tenga que aclararte, Draco... -le respondió, caminando hacia sus cosas.

-Es enserio... -le dijo, siguiéndola.

-Te lo dije todo hace un rato en el castillo -se ponía las calcetas.

-Eso no fue nada, yo quiero tener una conversación de verdad.

-¿Y acaso eso no fue de verdad? -preguntó después de haberse puesto los zapatos.

-Sí, sí lo fue, pero...

-Draco, yo no estoy para juegos, ya te lo dije.

-¿Dije alguna vez que esto es un juego para mí?

Ginny se taimó un poco.

-No... pero lo demuestras... -y empezó a caminar hacia el castillo, mientras se amarraba el pelo.

-¿Qué fue para ti nuestra relación, Ginny... ¿Nada?

Ella iba mirando el suelo.

-Quizás... sí, para ti fue eso, pero aunque tú no quieras creerlo, para mí fue algo importante... ¿sabes? Y no estoy dispuesto a perderte así como así...

Ginny seguía sin responder.

-Y no creas que ahora estoy perdiendo mi tiempo contigo...

Ya casi llegaban al castillo.

-Porque podría estar haciendo otra cosa en este momento, pero no, estoy aquí, corriendo detrás de ti¿quieres adivinar por qué?

-Draco... -se detuvo y se volteó-. Cállate. Deja de hablar tonterías...

-No estoy...

-Shht -susurró poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios-. ¿Quieres escucharme hablar? Ahora lo voy a hacer, así que escúchame, de verdad, porque no lo diré de nuevo...

**Fin de la canción**

**Espero que les haya gustado el fic. Si me quieren dejar review, repito, vayan al link de mi profile donde se encuentra este fic original y me dejan en esa página, vale? Los quiero :)**


	4. La razón eres tú

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000

Capítulo final y dedicado a todos quienes han seguido este fic y a los fans de esta pareja . Track 8 de _The Reason_, canción del mismo nombre xD.

IMPORTANTE: Para leer este fic en su formato original vayan a mi profile y sigan el link de este mismo fic que allí se encuentra.

Fuera de control 4  
"La razón eres tú"  


Lo tomó de la mano. Fueron hasta la escalera y se sentaron en uno de los bordes. Ginny evitaba mirarlo directo a los ojos.

Draco se tapó la cara con las manos y respiró profundo. Luego miró a Ginny.

-¿Me quieres?

Ginny se desconcertó completamente con la pregunta.

-¿Qué?

-Te pregunté si me quieres.

-Es que... bue...

Luego notó que aún le tomaba la mano a Draco. Lo soltó y se pasó la mano por el cabello.

-¿Sí, o no?

-Eso pensaba... -susurró-. Pero no pudo quererte Draco, porque... porque tú...

-¿Porque yo no te quiero?

-Yo...

-Porque si es eso, es una completa mentira...

Ginny se sonrojó. Siempre lograba ponerla así. Al final, el siempre ganaba... Y si ganaba... no era porque hiciera trampa. Era porque sabía, porque siempre sabía la verdad.

-Y te ves tan linda cuando te sonrojas... ¿recuerdas la primera ves que te lo dije? Casi me golpeas... -eso la hizo reírse-. ¿Tan difícil es hacerte feliz?

-No sé... pero... Es que¡eres tan inconstante!

-Es mi ritmo de vida... Lo supiste desde el principio.

-Que esto no iba a ser fácil y todo eso... por todas las cosas que pasamos... y eso no fue suficiente, para entenderte digo.

-Al fin dices las cosas.

-Me cuesta hablar contigo...

-¿Por qué?

-Creo que me pones nerviosa o algo así -dijo rápidamente evitando mirarlo, y se rió. Draco también.

-¡No busques cambiarme!

-¡No hago eso! Si fuera por eso nunca hubiera pasado nada...

-Cierto...

-Y tú eres poco expresivo... Bien poco expresivo. Nunca dices lo que sientes.

-Pero sí lo que pienso, al contrario de ti.

-Eso es verdad también.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Entonces qué?

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?. ¿O qué quieres decirme?

-Quiero... -respiró profundo-. Quiero pedirte perdón... pero antes, quiero que tú me pidas perdón. Porque si no, no funciona.

-Además... creo que ya lo hiciste... -murmuró Draco.

-¿Qué¿Pedirte perdón, perdonarte?

-Ah, no. Eso no... pensaba en voz alta...

-Ah...

-Cambiarme, eso hiciste. Pero no esperabas milagros.

-Mejor quedemos a mano y así nadie le tiene que pedir perdón a nadie...

-Quítate la culpa de encima así de fácil, no hay problema. -ironizó Ginny.

-¿Y qué querías, que te dijera que te amo? Porque aunque sea verdad nunca te lo haría saber.

A Ginny eso le cayó como un balde de agua fría con mucho hielo en la cabeza. Esperaba sinceridad de Malfoy, pero nunca tanto.

Draco se rió, porque lo había hecho a propósito. La abrazó.

Ginny suspiró.

-Vale, dejémoslo así. -dijo mirando el horizonte, el sol se estaba poniendo.

-¿Segura? -dijo él, haciendo lo mismo.

-Aunque me vuelves a sacar de un brazo del Gran Comedor enfrente de tus amigos y te juro que te saco una pierna.

-Bien...

-Y quiero que llegues a la hora cuando quedemos de vernos.

-Lo intentaré...

-Y controla a tus amistades.

-En ese campo ya no puedo hacer mucho, porque las tuyas igual son difíciles.

-Emmm, sí. Pero las tuyas son peores.

-¿Qué dices?. ¡Claro que no!

Ambos rieron.

-¿Quieres un motivo para matarte?

-El único motivo que tengo para morir esta aquí a mi lado.

Se volvieron a mirar y sonrieron.

-¿Quiere volver a ser mi amigo, entonces señor Malfoy?

-Yo preferiría ser algo más que eso, señorita Weasley.

Ginny le tomó la mano otra vez y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él. Todas las parejas pasan por cosas buenas y malas¿quién los iba a librar de eso? Nadie. Pero si podían intentar que eso no sucediera, lo iban a hacer. Hasta que no quedara nada.

**FIN**

**Espero que les haya gustado el fic. Si me quieren dejar review, repito, vayan al link de mi profile donde se encuentra este fic original y me dejan en esa página, vale? Los quiero :)**


End file.
